


Ekstase

by Wintermeer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermeer/pseuds/Wintermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft bringt Lestrade um den Verstand. (One-Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ekstase

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226240) by [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe). 



»Mycroft! Nein!« Meine Stimme war so laut geworden, dass ich selbst erschrocken zusammengezuckte. Wie ein ängstlicher Köter, der hysterisch bellt, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, sein Gegenüber damit zu verschrecken.

Ich lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett, nur in Unterhose, die Hände unter das Kopfkissen geschoben und jetzt starrte ich zur Seite, um einen Blick auf den Mann hinter mir zu erhaschen. Meine Knie waren weich geworden, als ich seine Finger an meinem letzten Kleidungsstück gespürt hatte. Ich wusste, was er tun wollte ... und das konnte ich nicht. Nicht noch einmal.

Seufzend ließ er den Bund meiner Unterhose los und richtete sich auf. Vorsichtig legte er sich auf mich und sofort spürte ich, dass er eine Erektion hatte.

»Mycroft ... Bitte.« Wie ein winselndes Hündchen. Ich war so ein elendiger Feigling.

Er strich mir über die Arme, bis hinauf zu meinen Händen unter dem Kissen. Dann drang seine Stimme säuselnd an mein Ohr. »Ich möchte, dass du dich entspannst.«

Ich knurrte nur. Sämtliche Muskeln in meinem Körper waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Überdeutlich spürte ich ihn in meiner Erinnerung. Wie es das letzte Mal gesehen war, als er es getan hatte. Etwas Derartiges hatte ich nie zuvor gefühlt ... und es hatte mir eine scheiß Angst gemacht.  
Es hatte mich zerrissen.

Ich hatte ganz und gar die Kontrolle verloren und alles in mir sträubte sich, das noch einmal zuzulassen. Das letzte Mal hatte er mich überrumpelt. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, wie mir geschah. Hatte mich gar nicht so schnell besinnen können ... Aber dieses Mal war ich gewarnt gewesen.

»Ehrlich. Greg. Entspann‘ dich einfach und lass es mich tun.«

»Warum akzeptierst du ein Nein nicht?«, wisperte ich.

»Weil ich weiß, dass du es möchtest. Und ich möchte es auch, also warum sollen wir es uns verbieten?«

Ich hatte keine Antwort darauf. Weil es keine Antwort gab. Weil er recht hatte. Warum sollten wir uns etwas verbieten, das sich so gut anfühlte? Ich gab das einzige Argument hin, das ich zu bieten hatte. »Ich verliere die Kontrolle dabei.« Das entsprach der banalen Wahrheit.

»Du warst das letzte Mal nur nicht darauf vorbereitet. Du hast dich nicht entspannt. Ich werde nicht akzeptieren, dass du auf etwas verzichtest, das du eigentlich möchtest.«

Ich seufzte resigniert. »Mycroft …« Doch mein Körper entspannte sich bei seinen Worten. Vielleicht hatte er recht. Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach geschehen lassen.

»Ich fürchte, das eigentliche Problem ist, dass du nicht den Mut hast, dich ganz auf mich einzulassen.«

»Ich will es ja!«, beteuerte ich.

»Dann überlass mir die Kontrolle. Gib den Widerstand auf. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber versuch es. Tu es für mich. Für uns.«

Ich nickte unmerklich und schloss die Augen. Seine Stimme tat so gut an meinem Ohr. Wenn ich sie hörte, fühlte ich mich geborgen. Zuhause. Natürlich wusste er das. Doch ich hielt es ihm nicht nach, dass er genau das jetzt ausnutzte. Er wollte mich nur glücklich machen und ich wusste, dass er es konnte …

»Lass dich fallen, dann kannst du es dieses Mal genießen.« Er hielt einen Augenblick inne. »Und wenn nicht, sag ein Wort und ich höre sofort auf.«

Als er merkte, dass ich nicht mehr vorhatte zu widersprechen, hauchte er mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und kroch wieder zum Fußende. Ich fühlte mich ungeschützt, so ohne Decke und ohne seinen Körper, der mich wärmte, doch die Gänsehaut, die mich frösteln ließ, rührte nicht daher. Er würde es wieder tun und ich würde es zulassen. 

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Schon nach dem ersten Mal hatte ich mir geschworen, ihn niemals wieder so weit gehen zu lassen. Es hatte mich in schiere Panik versetzt, ihm so ausgeliefert zu sein. Zuzulassen, dass er solche Gefühle in mir weckte. Aber er hatte recht, grundlegend betrachtet wollte ich es ja. Ich wollte es so sehr wie nichts anderes. Dieses unglaubliche Gefühl …

Also ließ ich es zu, dass seine Hände erneut in den Bund meiner Unterhose griffen und sie langsam herunterzogen. Sanft küsste er meinen Rücken dort, wo die Wirbelsäule das Hohlkreuz bildete. Es gab nicht besseres, als seine Hände und Lippen auf meiner Haut zu spüren. Er ließ sich immer Zeit für mich. Er hatte nie Eile …

Auch heute gab er mir Zeit, mich auf das, was er tun würde, einzustimmen. Seine Handflächen glitten über die Wölbungen meiner Hinterbacken und ich versuchte, mich nicht zu verkrampfen. Sie fuhren meine Oberschenkel hinab und wieder hinauf, dann erst streifte er meine Unterhose ganz ab.

Ich holte Luft, atmete ein und aus und lockerte die Schultern, als ich seine Hände wieder spürte. Zärtlich glitten sie zwischen meine Schenkel. Ich gehorchte und spreizte die Beine. Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch schwoll sofort an. Meine Hände begannen vor Aufregung zu zittern. Ich tastete mich nach oben vor, umklammerte die Metallpfosten des Bettkopfes und die Kälte des Eisens unter meinen feuchten Handflächen tat unendlich gut.

Er küsste meinen Steiß. Seine heißen Lippen tasteten sich unbeirrt weiter südwärts vor und wieder war es ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, sie dort zu spüren. Wie sein Mund den Spalt erkundete, sich vorsichtig darauf endlangtastete, voller Vorfreude auf den sensiblen Bereich darunter, der eigentlich immer Verborgenen blieb.

Ich seufzte haltlos auf und mein Herz verfiel in einen aufgeregten Trab, denn ich wusste, was er gleich tun würde. 

Und er tat es. Ohne zu zögern. Seine Fingerspitzen zwangen bei beiden Hälften meines Hinterteils auseinander und wieder überkam mich dieses merkwürdig fremdartige Gefühl. Es nahm mir jeden rationalen Gedanken, genau wie beim letzten Mal. Schweratmend vergrub ich mein erhitztes Gesicht in den Kissen. 

Auch heute schämte ich mich wieder vor ihm. Und gleichzeitig war es das elendig beste Gefühl, das ich mir vorstellen konnte. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich nicht im Traum geglaubt, dass mein Körper in der Lage wäre, so zu empfinden.  
Es gab nur ein Wort, das dieses Gefühl treffend beschrieb:  
Ekstase.

Was Mycroft in mir ausgelöst hatte, war genau das. Er hatte mich zur Ekstase gebracht. Er hatte meinen ganzen Körper mit unfassbar tiefer Erregung überflutet, dass ich weder atmen, noch meine Muskeln entspannen konnte. Unter seiner Zunge hatte ich gänzlich die Kontrolle verloren.  
Hatte mich verloren in dem ekstatischen Gefühl.

Und nun schwoll genau dieses Gefühl wieder in mir an, breitete sich aus wie eine tosende Flut und ich konnte nichts tun, als mich von ihr verschlingen zu lassen. Als mich seine Zunge berührte, fuhr mir stechende Erregung durch Mark und Bein. Wieder wusste ich nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Meine Finger umklammerten gewaltsam das Gitter des Kopfendes. Ich stöhnte laut auf - konnte es nicht mehr unterdrücken. 

Dabei war seine Zunge so sanft. Nicht mehr als ein Prickeln. Wie eine Fliege, die auf dem Handrücken entlangkrabbelt. Nur ein zartkitzelnder Hauch und doch so erschütternd, dass sich die ganze Welt um mich herum in einem schwarzen Nichts verlor. Sie hörte einfach auf zu existieren. Schlagartig.

An alles, was dann passierte, erinnere ich mich nur noch verschwommen.  
Er streichelte mich mit seiner Zunge, leckte mich, stupste mich, vögelte mich und ich ließ es geschehen. Ich gab mich den wogenden Wellen der Erregung hin, bog mich ihm entgegen und irgendwann flehte ich, dass er mich erlöste.  
Er tat es sofort. Ohne mit seinem Spiel aufzuhören, schob er eine Hand unter mich. Er musste nicht mehr viel tun, es genügte schon sein bloßer Griff und ich konnte mich ergießen.

Völlig besinnungslos sank ich auf das Laken zurück. In meinen Ohren rauschte das Blut und noch eine ganze Weile durchzuckten mich zittrige Krämpfe. Verschwommen nahm ich wahr, wie sich Mycroft neben mich legte und die Decke über uns zog. Ich hatte das Gesicht von ihm weggedreht, denn ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. Vorsichtig löste er meine schweißnassen Hände von den Gitterstäben des Bettes und bugsierte sie unter die Decke. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag ich da und wartete darauf, dass sich mein wildes Herz beruhigte. Er sagte nichts und ich nahm es dankbar hin.

Das letzte, was ich spürte, bevor ich einschlief, war sein ruhiger, warmer Atem dicht an meinem Hals …

*

Als ich aufwachte, waren die Kerzen erloschen und durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge sickerte trübes Mondlicht. Ich lag immer noch auf dem Bauch, spürte die Reste von Nässe unter mir und als ich den schmerzenden Nacken reckte, fand ich Mycroft, immer noch eng an mich geschmiegt, den Arm um meinen Rücken und das Gesicht nah bei mir.

Ich drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn im Halbdunkel an. Sein Gesicht war ganz friedlich. Kein wilder Zug, nicht der übliche Hauch Arroganz darauf (der mir, nebenbei bemerkt, sehr gefiel), kein sarkastisches Lächeln, keine Skepsis. Einfach nur Frieden. 

So viele Nächte hatten wir nun schon gemeinsam verbracht und doch fragte ich mich jetzt plötzlich, wie das alles so hatte kommen können. Wie waren wir hier gelandet? Zusammen. Ich versuchte, mir jede Einzelheit wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Von dem Tag, an dem wir uns kennengelernt hatten - oder genauer gesagt, von dem Tag, an dem ich ihn kennengelernt hatte, denn er hatte mich schon viel früher _gekannt_ , wie ich später erfahren hatte. Von unseren späteren Begegnungen, bis hierher …

In sein Londoner Appartement.  
In sein luxuriöses Bett.  
Vielleicht gab es doch so etwas wie Schicksal.  
Vielleicht war es genauso vorherbestimmt gewesen.

Schmunzelnd drehte ich mich unter seinem Arm zu ihm auf die Seite. 

Er bewegte sich und blinzelte verschlafen. »Was ist los?«

»Nichts. Schlaf weiter.«

Doch er sah mich an. »Alles in Ordnung?« Plötzlich schien er … ja, was? Verunsichert?

»Gib mir einen Kuss«, hauchte ich.

Er zögerte. »Aber ich- hab mir nicht-«

Ich lachte. »Ach! Es ist meins, es ist deins … Wen interessierts!«

Und er lächelte und küsste mich.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-NeBbRhAKGjs/V0mksW3KukI/AAAAAAAAA9I/3kI5hSi72UIjycceiLDnOo__0FTEx6BogCLcB/s1600/wildherz%2Bheader%2B2016%2BKLEINER%2Bfuer%2BAO3.png)  
>   
> **Mehr Männerliebe gibt's bei[Amazon](http://www.amazon.de/-/e/B00QRPLGFU) als eBooks & Taschenbücher!**  
> 
> [dianawintermeer.de](http://www.dianawintermeer.de/) | [Facebook](http://www.facebook.com/dianawintermeer/) | [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dianawintermeer/) | [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/dianawintermeer/)  
> 


End file.
